The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 13
Tinkerbell tries wake up Foxy by pulling on his ear but that does not work so she slams the club on his head Foxy ouch and Foxy sees it so and hits Cubby and the Racoon Twins Racoon Twins who ya shoving who ya shoving Cubby you thats who and they fight but Tinkerbell gives them a message Foxy what orders from Pan hold it men Rabbit whats the orders Tink she does cherades Cubby a terible what Foxy Wendy bird Cubby Wendy bird Foxy flying this way Cubby Pans orders are what stomp it kick it but Tinkerbell says shoot Foxy oh shoot it down follow Tink yeah follow Tink the Lost Boys grab their clubs and get ready for battle and they see Wendy flying Lost Boys oh i see me too me too ready aim fire they shoot Wendy making her fall out of the sky Sunni Wendy hang on i ll save you and Peter cathes her in his arms Wendy oh Peter you saved my life and Tinkerbell angerly flies off as her plans were ruined Michael are you hurt Wendy Wendy no Michael John good heavens Wendy you might have been killed Gruffi im glad youre okay Wendy Grammi yeah you had us worried Tummi its good to know youre not injured Gruffi hey look out and the Lost Boys run in all hey Pan i got it with my skullblaster you did not i did Cubby no i did and they argue Peter Pan attention im very proud of you you blockheads i bring you a mother to tell you a story the Lost Boys a mother Peter Pan and you shoot her down Cubby but Tink said it was a birdie Peter Pan Tink said what Racoon Twins Tink said that you said to shoot it down Tinkerbell tries to sneak off Peter Pan Tinkerbell Tink come here youre charged with high treason Tink are you guilty or not guilty guilty dont you know you might have killed her and Tinkerbell smiles evily Peter Pan Tinkerbell i here by banish you forever and Tinkerbell flies off angerly Wendy oh please not forever Sunni yeah i feel sorry for the little fairy Peter Pan well for a week then come on Wendy i ll show you the island Wendy oh Peter the Mermaids Sunni take me and Grammi with you Grammi oh i would love to see the Mermaids Cubby ah lets go hunting Rabbit tigers Racoon Twins no bears bears Gruffi ah hum im a bear Racoon Twins sorry sorry John personal i prefere to see the abaoringaly Michael and the indains too Cubbi cool Grammi Sunni you go with Peter and Wendy to see the mermaids me Tummi Zummi and Gruffi will join John Michael the Lost Boys on the indain hunt Peter Pan allright you guys go out and capture a few indains John you need the leader John i shall try to be worthy of my post ten hut John Michael the Lost Boys Tummi Zummi Gruffi and Cubbi march off on their indain hunt Wendy do be careful John Peter Pan come on Wendy i ll show you the island and Peter Pan Wendy Grammi and Sunni fly off to visit the mermaids Category:Peter Pan Parts